1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved battery having a porous inherently sealable electrolyte permeable separator. More particularly this invention relates to a non-conductive, porous, inherently sealable electrolyte permeable separator of a polymeric film positioned between the cell electrodes of the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, flat multicell batteries have generally utilized as electrode separator layers a deposit of gelled electrolyte which could be itself function both as an electrolyte and an electrode separator or, where the separator has been distinct from and in addition to the electrolyte, the separator is frequently made from the fibrous and cellulosic materials which are conventional in battery construction as well as from woven or non-woven fibrous materials such as polyester, nylon, polypropylene, polyethylene and glass.
An additional aspect of these previous batteries has been the use of a liquid impervious sealing means around each such separator. Heretofore, sealing has been accomplished by the addition of separate "adhesive members" to the battery or the addition to the fibrous separator of a separate coating of adhesive material.
In the improved battery of the present invention a novel separator structure is employed which (a) can utilize pores within and through an inherently sealable polymeric film separator when necessary to maximally immobilize the electrolyte contained therein thus minimizing electrolyte migration and which (b) permits sealing of the separator around its perimeter to provide a liquid and electrolyte impervious seal. Two separate necessary functions, i.e. electrode separation and cell sealing can thus be effected with a single mechanism, i.e., the novel inherently sealable separator.